Always His
by Catchingcharms
Summary: Nobody knew that when Elijah first left New Orleans that he was leaving someone behind.


p data-p-id="f96cc4e8a9ebd625e7439579cff298f4""Hey, girl," Amber chirps into the phone. She pushes her dark red hair out of her face as she pulls down her sunglasses. It was a beautiful day in New Orleans. The sky was clear and the sun was bright, and the heat didn't bother her like it did other people, thankfully./p  
p data-p-id="4581070ef0abc7b65dcba2fb231d8a9c"'I'll never get tired of this city,' Amber thought as she walked past all the historic buildings that made up the city. 'It's funny how some things never change, even after 100 years."/p  
p data-p-id="ec58a423896d7487386d1ae201c7f773""Hey, Amber," Noa replied. "Are you coming to see me? My shift ends in half an hour."/p  
p data-p-id="54e951f7f2f9b27b3c85c982fe15fc8e""I'm on my way to the library right now," Amber told her. "I was thinking we should eat at Cafe Du Monde today. It's been awhile since I've had their beignets."/p  
p data-p-id="a0505fd94f2e8d2e7111131e3be0c6a2""Sounds great!" Noa said. "See you soon, Aunt Amber."/p  
p data-p-id="47a9bc307471c725b1d6b8569ab75299"Her lips twitched at the sound of her emtitle/em. Noa rarely used it unless she was feeling sentimental. "Alright, see you soon," Amber agreed./p  
p data-p-id="ed6109f6732e7b51cf0ba813b71fca23"With that said, she ended the call, stuck her phone in her pocket, and headed past Bourban street, away from Noa's Library. She would see Noa but first she had an errand to run./p  
p data-p-id="18467ed8b56064de9f7a0d1410122882"(-)/p  
p data-p-id="b7d8a88c9824717be175b44d43ccc0ad"She met them in a back alley. Yeah, it's a shady place but the safest one for her. There was just too many eyes and ears in New Orleans./p  
p data-p-id="daff792fbd97cc09b6390e5852dbe7c3""What do you have for me?" She asked, her voice strong and authoritative. The two vampires stayed in the shadows of the buildings but Amber could see them just fine./p  
p data-p-id="a0d1b39cf04798612ba5723c7eddcab0"One was a male, dressed nice with slicked back hair. The other was a woman, probably wearing someone else's clothes. Amber knew her ways: eat the food, then take its luxury./p  
p data-p-id="b4ff9b9448d794d361ecf59ed58c9791""The same as last time," the woman said through gritted teeth. "And the same as before that."/p  
p data-p-id="10faff36e56eddc0a3256ca78a55ad01""In other words," Amber replied, her fingernails cutting into her palms, "nothing."/p  
p data-p-id="87d77b8d864dde5ca0f3f26f70beb91f""We keep trying to tell you," the man spoke up, "the Mikaelsons are virtually impossible to find; emif /emthey even exist. And we couldn't have met in my office that's, you know, eminside/em?"/p  
p data-p-id="3327bf69f0ba51d40e3ffd2ff46db252""They exist," Amber assured him, her voice low. "And we meet where I say we meet."/p  
p data-p-id="1b47934cb3449660710cb0a0e0fa549a""You know what?" The woman asked out of irritation. "I'm tired of this; of risking my hide for you and of sneaking around and working for you when we get nothing in return. Now is the time; hand over the payment."/p  
p data-p-id="84c4a7cab5ffc4ffa2ace6abdb75bd08""I told you," Amber said calmly, refusing to lose control over the situation, "you will get your daylight rings when you give me the Mikaelsons whereabouts."/p  
p data-p-id="46f2643656bb2dcd3340325792bc9ddd""Well, the deal has changed," the man said, his fangs making an appearance. The woman followed suit, her own fangs popping out to say hi. They were planning on killing her./p  
p data-p-id="2e2470de74c3a2d9f59331c9d1ab3847""Is that so?" Amber asked, her smile gentle and a little too welcoming. Within 10 seconds, both of the fledgling vampires were dead. "Why can't people just do their jobs?" Amber muttered as she walked around the corpses./p  
p data-p-id="7de42753e41a065d34472fd82b186100"(-)/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="99514f036ba4963d1a1ca2c382386b0c"Amber put out her cigarette before walking inside the large cafe. It was crowded as usual, so she had to push her way through the bustling waiters and groups of people to get to Noa./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b0b835a5cb2e188a608eca60c9bf0cfb"The girl sat at a small table, her short bob haircut pulled back by pins. Her green eyes, an exact copy of Amber's, looked intently at the menu she held in her dainty hands. She dressed as she usually did, with a button down shirt tucked into a knee length skirt. Unlike Amber, Noa was blessed with long legs so she could pull off skirts very well. Amber always made it known how envious she was./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="3d7f2ab30c5af9664d2936c68eb7fc8a"When Noa saw Amber, she smiled brightly and stood up from her chair to greet her aunt./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8bca36b2515c27e5b1e421b0ccdebb18""Hey! How are you?" She asked, as she gave her a warm hug./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a65d386d440fe324b0f12b988848446a""I'm doing well. How are you?" Amber asked in return./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="92550d3db3dff720c46300ec0fa7c3a9""I'm doing good," Noa said, returning to her seat. Amber pulled back her own chair and sat at the table next to her./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a7c22b126e6a97a46f58135dac8280c3""So," Noa chirped. "Today is Mother's Day. I just wanted to thank you for being like a mother to me. It was hard when I lost my parents. I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have you to take me in. I love you and Happy Mother's Day."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="83aca5f2be58de790f3ff84e2b1d8157"That was unexpected. Noa never really said such emotional things; she was too shy. Her bottom lip started to quiver and she quickly bit down on it./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="9ae1f8521ba1247cd430f36360ef757f"Amber leaned over to give her another hug. "I've watched you grow up from a lost little girl into a matured young woman. I'm so proud of you and I know you're parents would be proud too."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="9d1cb0a901e58dd6db5f4e1dd7720983"Amber pulled away and gently tucked Noa's hair behind her ear./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1b07836386cbf2d7446391ebe94737ab""Thanks," Noa said, finally smiling. She brought up a hand to brush away stray tears. Noa's smile fell when her gaze fell to the lower part of her aunt's face. "Amber, what happened?" She asked worriedly. "You're bleeding."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="6da6276fc7b60f4a635ca3a62726ee77"Amber's hand quickly came up to find the blood. She knew it wasn't hers. But Noa was already grabbing a napkin and wiping away the blood./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="981586877a1620c30781ca27079d936a""I probably just scratched myself," Amber said, laughing it off./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="15aab9bc31ae93f22d5e058c432f6e12"'emGood thing Noa caught sight of the blood before Marcel/em,' she thought. 'emI'd be in a world of trouble if he found out I killed those vampires.'/em/p 


End file.
